Letting You Go
by Circe4
Summary: My first shonen ai fan fiction. If yaoi offends you, then tunr back. I don't appreciate having my stories flamed.


TITLE: Letting you Go  
DATE: July 7, 2002  
NOTES: My first shounen ai story. You can call it yaoi if you want, but please keep your negative comments to yourselves. Keep in mind this is just a fan fiction. I decided to write this after reading something Hikaru said to Eagle in the Magic Knight Rayearth manga: "You really like Lantis, don't you? And I'm sure Lantis likes you…Princess Emeraude and Zagoto were the same. But…They had to end like that." At first I thought these were just Eagle's feelings on Lantis as a friend. But after I read what Hikaru said about Emeraude and Zagoto (who had a romantic relationship) I knew that Eagle's love for Lantis was a bit deeper. Eagle also makes a few semi-romantic comments about Lantis throughout the manga. Well, here goes. My first shounen ai/yaoi fic…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lantis…" Eagle slipped his arm onto the back of the taller man.  
  
"He knew this was how it would end," Burying his head into Eagle's shoulders, Lantis held his tears within his blue eyes, "No matter how much they loved each other, their desires would never be compatible. And because of the strength of their feelings and of their hearts, they couldn't lie to themselves. The present Cephiro cannot grant both Princess Emeraude and Zagoto's wishes together." Lantis lifted his head off of Eagle's damp shoulder and took hold of his hand, "Cephiro can't exist without the sacrifice of the Pillar. I…will never accept that as right. This tragedy must never be repeated. I will end the Legend of the Magic Knights and the Pillar System with by my own hand." Lantis's words echoed into Eagle's heart.  
  
The red haired girl extended her hand to Eagle. Her body was surrounded in flames as she reached for him and spoke, "Let's go back together…to Cephiro. The people who love you…are waiting." He gently took the girl's hand, "If you become the Pillar, Lantis…would be sad. I…killed his brother. Lantis didn't blame me, but…He always looked sad. You are the same Eagle. You have the same sad eyes…You really like Lantis, don't you? And I'm sure Lantis likes you…Princess Emeraude and Zagoto were the same. But…They had to end like that. I don't want anyone to be sad again. I don't want to see anyone crying for losing a loved one…ever again."  
  
Eagle felt his senses slowly return to him. His eyes slowly opened, letting in the warm sunlight. He found himself in a comfortable bed. The room was beautiful, yet he was all alone. Running a hand through his light hair, the young man sat up in the bed. He was able to recall what had happened all to well. He had returned to Cephiro with the Magic Knight and after passing down the road, slipped into a coma.  
  
"Eagle, how are you?"  
  
"I'm all right. Even though I'm asleep, I can still hear your voice. Guru Clef tells me that by your Wish I'm slowly heading towards recovery. The belief in your heart becomes power. This is such a mysterious country."  
  
Eagle placed his face in his hands. Sighing deeply, he recalled the aftermath of the Test.  
  
"Hikaru…Thank you."  
  
"'Thank you'," he though aloud, "I…thanked her."  
  
Eagle slowly climbed out of the bed, careful to maintain his balance. He stretched his arms and legs and let out a yawn. Looking into the mirror, he made adjustments to his hair and clothes.  
  
Inside the throne room, Guru Clef greeted him warmly and was pleased to see that he had been restored too normal. "Lantis has been waiting for you," he said, "you will find him in the gazebo."  
  
Eagle paled and replied quietly, "No, I…want to take a moment to become familiar with my surroundings…before I return to Autozam."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Guru," he began to mumble, "the Legendary Magic Knight…Hikaru…"  
  
"The three young women from another world are currently in their home worlds."  
  
"I see…Guru, Hikaru and Lantis…are they…"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Eagle paused, "Never mind. Thank you, Guru."  
  
Standing outside of the throne room, Eagle started to reminisce.  
  
"Why? Why would the Commander of Autozam…Why would you…?!" Hikaru asked.  
  
"When I found out I only had a little time left, I promised myself…I'd decide how my life would end. And…To end Cephiro's history along with it. This is my Wish."  
  
"That is for your friend…Cephiro's Cail Lantis?" asked Mokona.   
  
"Lantis?!" asked Hikaru.  
  
"No, that's not it. I know Lantis would give his life to end this world that can only exist wit the sacrifice of the Pillar. When he learned of the sad end…to the love of his brother and the   
Princess he had protected…That was his Wish. But I…don't want Lantis to die. That person with eyes the color Cephiro's sky…I don't want him to die…"  
  
Eagle sighed once again.  
  
Lantis truly loves her…The Legendary Magic Knight. He slammed the back of his fist into the door he was leaning against. That girl taught me much too. She showed me so much with her burning will. She had the same strong eyes as Lantis. And she saved me…  
  
"The only one who can travel down that Road to Cephiro is the new Pillar. The one without the Ability must disappear." Mokona said.  
  
"No," Hikaru screamed, clinging to Eagle, "We're going to go back together!"  
  
She risked her life for me.  
  
"He always looked sad. You are the same Eagle. You have the same sad eyes…"  
  
Lantis…With Hikaru, he truly looks at peace. Those blue eyes of his were at peace with her. They truly love each other…I can not interfere. I don't want Lantis to have to cry anymore. I want him to be happy with the one he loves. But always remember this, Lanits, I have always loved you…and I always will. 


End file.
